Darkness Returns
by XEternalDarkX
Summary: Two worlds side by side, each unaware by the other, but each overlooked by mystierious eyes. One diminsion, long sepparated, holding an ancient evil. And a chosen few to protect a world from the danger we have caused. My first long planned legit story. Hope its to your liking, first chapter full backstory and hints at main plot. Please read and review. ON HIATUS Dont read this shit
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. As you may know if you read the bottom of my new profile, I have changed the direction my stories will go in. This is my first story after changing and it may not be as badass as you want. But that is where you come in. You are going to help me with that. When you see something that I wrote that could be improved, like a sloppy transition or a poorly written scene, help out a little. It would improve writing for me and improve the reading for you. So do us both a favor. Review. This first page is by no means the story. That will come later. First I have to get my characters and organizations, ans shit like that out of the way. So. Lets begin. Before anything else, this add on has just been imputed on 9/10/13. Before you read anything on this story, please read the message in the last chapter. It is titled Fate of the Story. It is very important and requires a response. So do me a favor and read it please. Thank you all.**

First off, the main assholes in my future stories. An organization called Shade. Shade is a very dark and little known organization. They remain like that for three years. Then, they uncover the ethereal realm, a previously unknown anomaly. As if that wasn't enough, they tried to play God. They unwrapped the very essence of The Void, as it came to be known, and began to turn to a darker path. They had been shunned by the world, and they wanted revenge. They began to infuse the Voids essence into human DNA., attempting to make a new super species. They failed, and their own creation ran rampant, killing all but twelve of them. Those remaining twelve escaped into the Void, the first ever people to see inside of it. They stated, and after so long wandering, became God like beings. Finally given the ability, they began to create their own world. A world they lost control of.

Now, about the Void. The Void, unlike many believed, was not empty. It was filled with a spirit like race, known as the Fallen. They were once part of the Creators. They created everything that is in existence. The Fallen, however, wanted more, the wanted to shape the worlds into there image, and force the inhabitants to their will, to build monuments and worship them. The other creators, known now as The Protectors, wanted to allow the life to grow and prosper in their own way, to allow them freedom of choice. Thus, a battle was fought between them. This battle destroyed numerous worlds, destroying the new life on them. Soon after, however, The fallen were defeated, and forced into a new dimension the The Protectors had created as punishment for there betrayal. There were twelve of them.

And now, for the unfortunate experiment. After the tests and DNA merging, a man man named Victor Frey was bestowed with super natural abilities. Though they were limited, he learned himself how to control it. He could summon weapons and armor, and basically disintegrate small beings. Like humans. He realized that he had been tricked and lied to by Shade so that he would become an instrument of there revenge. Outraged, he obliterated their compound killing what he thought to be all of them. One year later, he had managed to create a normal life for himself. But that changed quickly. One day, while working on his bike, he was summoned by the protectors. He had limited knowledge about the protectors, and was confused as to why they summoned him. They told him that the Fallen were returning, and he had to stop them. He had no clue who the Fallen are. But the Protectors said only that all will be revealed. He was the sent to a universe we all know so well.

**There we are. Main description of the first story. Maybe the last story, but what the hell. I'll think on it. I hope this got you pumped because I thought my ass of thinking of this stuff. Darkness out.**


	2. What the

**Hello anyone who clicked on my link, and welcome to my first real story. Now I know that you people love veteran writers, but give noobs a chance. And some reviews. Anyway I-**

**Victor: Hey man, where are the beers?**

**Dark: Looks up from intro paper WHAT IN THE FUCK?!**

**Victor: Chill ma, I only want a beer.**

**Dark Uhhh... Guys, feed you eyes with the story, Ill work this out.**

I woke with a start. I remember going to sleep in my bed. But this isn't my bed. Or my room. I began to feel confused. I threw off the blankets to stand up, and I noticed I wasn't even in my clothes. Great. I then felt an urgency to find out where I was and make sure I was in no danger. I got out of the bed and silently made my way out of the room. I walked down a long, and unusually blank hallway. I came into a living room, and the surprise of my life. Sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for me, was a purple and white Renamon. I know that because after the incident I began watching Digimon. I stood there for a little bit to long, trying to tell whether I was drunk or totally crazy. I eventually broke the silence with three words. "I'm hallucinating again."

It gave me an odd look."You are not hallucinating."

I must have had a look of being utterly dumbstruck. "I, you, oh, no wait, I must be dreaming. Yeah thats it. A very realistic dream. I haven't seen things since the incident so that must be it."

"No, you are not dreaming. You are awake after all."

Well, she, yes she, had me there. I was awake. But there was no way this could be real. Could there?

"Why don't you prove it." At my words she began to get a bit agitated. She stood up and walked over to me. And then thumped me in the nose. Really hard to.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

She had a look of satisfaction on her muzzle. "You wanted proof so I gave you proof. You should have been more specific."

Truth be told that was proof enough. I wasn't seeing thing. I wasn't dreaming, but then, what was going on? I had vague memories of talking to someone. The conversation consisted of me being told to stop something, and that I was being sent to a place where that something would appear, but nothing on where I am or what is happening.

"You didn't have to do that! A tap on the shoulder would do, now please,pretell, am I, and what am I doing here?"

She appeared to go into a deep thought before snapping out of it. "First, you are in Shinjuko park, in a abandoned apartment. That is all that I know. I have only recently come here by means I am unsure of."

I, for the first time in a long time, was truly surprised at this. This is exactly like the show. All I needed was one bit of evidence. And I had a good idea of where to look to find it.

"Excuse me I need to go snoop in that bedroom" I told her before walking back to the bedroom. And as I entered the bedroom I saw, sitting on the nightstand, a digivice. Mindfucked. I walked over to it with a queasy felling in my gut. Slowly I reached down and picked it up. It was flawless. When I pressed a button it blurted out, "_ Victor Frey: Tamer. Partner: Violet Renamon"_ Partner. Well, this is quiet the shitty morning. I've had bad mornings where I woke up sore and I spilled my coffee, but this is in a league of its own. Nothing compares to waking up in a fictional universe in a bed that you have never been in in your whole life, and then you find out that you are partnered to a digimon. How do you react to that. Well, probably not how I reacted. I rolled up in a ball in the corner and started saying nonsense. All my comotion must have alerted my "Partner" to my distress.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong? Do you need something?" She actually looked concerned. That made me regret what I did next.

"I need you to get the hell out of my face and let me freak out in peace! I need to understand what the fuck is happening!" She just looked at the floor for a few moments before saying okay under her breath. She stood up and walked off. I started to feel bad so I snapped out of my little issue and decided that being here may be a good thing. But as I stood up, I couldn't help but wonder if I was in the plot line of Digimon tamers, or if this is a different time. But that is for later thought. For now I need to apologize to my partner for my harshness.

Walking down the hall I was wondering why I was here, but then, as I entered the the living room I started to feel really bad. My partner, was sitting balled up on the sofa with a downright pitiful face.

"Why does everyone always reject me?" She whispered. Damn. I messed up. I had to fix the issue. I walked to the couch without her noticing. I Place an hand on her shoulder. She jerked up, surprised.

"Look, Im sorry for what I said. I am very confused right now and I really have no clue what to do. I tend to freak a little when I get tossed into a new dimension with no warning, so you have to understand, I am... scared." I choked a bit at the end. I am very rarely scared. But I dare anyone to be in my position. If they say aren't scared then they are a damn liar.

She looked at me weakly. "You don't reject me, do you?" I was a bit confused as to why she said that and why she said that earlier. I looked her in the eye and said, "No, I do not reject you, why would I?"

She still looked a bit sad. She looked at the floor.

"I was always rejected in my village because I was different. My own parents abandoned me. I had no friends and no one to look after me. I had to help myself."

"Oh,damn. That's messed up. But you ain't the only one that was rejected. Where I came from, I was always different from other. It got worse when they came along."

"Whos they?"

"No offense but I still don't know you very well. I'll tell you later. For now, I need to see if I can find any money. We need food and I need clothes. Come on. Help me look.


	3. Rain

**Dark: Hello again everyone. As you can tell, I'm pretty good with updates.**

**Victor: Sup bitches.**

**Dark: Shut the hell up dude! Those are my readers!**

**Victor: Oh, yeah. Sorry. You don't have many of those so I better not scare em off!*Laughs hysterically***

**Dark:*Facepalms* Well, lets just get on with the story.**

"I never did tell you my name did I?"

"No. Come to think of it, you did not."

"Victor Frey. Now. I need to come up with a name for you." She looked at me with a funny expression. Damn. Now I'll have to explain all of this bullshit and I am so not in the mood for that. "Listen, you need a name to make you more than a Digimon. Our partnership needs to be based on friendship. Not you absorbing a ton of data. Data is not needed to become a stronger Digimon, and it is not needed to digivolve. If we have a strong friendship that will be enough." She looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"How do you know?" Boom. There it is. The big question. One I should have seen coming. How am I to explain that I know about Digimon because it is a TV show in my world? If I told her the truth there is no telling how she could react. If I lie, that does no good for helping us become a better team, and it sure as hell won't make us better friends. I had to think of something, and fast. My mind was racing for an answer to tell her. I don,t want to make an excuse, but that is what it comes down to. A classic excuse at that. "I'll tell you that later to."

She looked a bit disappointed, but that will be how it is for now. Suddenly she piped up. "I found a wallet."

"Let me take a look at that." She handed over the wallet. There was a shit-ton of cash. "Great job-" Oh. Forgot about the name. Then I thought of the perfect one. "-Nira" (Pronounced Neera)

She looked at me for a moment before realizing what I meant. "So that's my name huh? Nira, Niiiira, Niiiirrrraaaa. I like it. Thanks." I looked into her eyes. She was more grateful than she was letting on. I could see that much in those...beautiful, sapphire, orbs... Whoa, wait, snap out of it here, we are going way to fast. Shes my partner, a different species, and I've known her for one hour now. But still. She was undeniably beautiful.

Nira's POV

The next thing I know after he gave me my new name, I find myself staring into his eyes. They are a very dark brown, almost black with dark blue streaks. I see something in those eyes. He is hiding something. But its not a bad thing. It may even turn out to be a very good thing. But, there's something else. There's a hint of darkness. I'll ask him about that later...

Normal POV

I finally broke away from her eyes. If I had any less control, I would be blushing like her. But I know my eyes said it all. The always do. She was the one to brake the awkward silence.

"So...about that stuff we needed. There is a store not to far away that sells food. And there is a store by it that sells clothing. Is that enough money?"

If she were human I'd laugh my ass off, but she didn't understand currency, so I simply nodded.

"I really don't want to leave you alone, so I'll just stay phased out okay?"

"Sounds good. It should not be to long. I'll just get the essentials." The day went as planned. I got some bread, wonder where that's from, some milk, a box of beer, yeah shut up, it is to a necessity, some new clothes I bought from a military surplus store, consisting of a heavy stitched army jacket, military tanks, two pair of standard issue pants, reinforced combat boots, (In a surplus store?), and some underwear. And that summed it up. The day was all to plan. Then it started raining. Nira and I just stood under a tree watching people scurry around, trying to get home. When I deemed it safe, she came out of phase. Bad idea. She was wet. And her fur was matted. Fuck control, I blushed like a madman, and she went back into phase.

"Just phase us home." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then the oddest feeling of my life. I felt like I was being crushed like a paper ball, but as soon as it started is was over, and I was alone with a very wet Nira. I tried to look away, but it was really hard to. I made my way down the hall and found the bathroom. Luckily there was a towel hanging there. I came back to her and I began blushing again. But, I did like the view. Her fur looked glossy and straight, and it was stuck tight to her skin, and it revealed everything. Anyone who says Digimon don't have "Features" check again, cause I see em right now.

"Here, I, uh, found a towel, I'll just, go, over there."

"Actually, I, need a bit of help. I can't dry my back."

Well shit. Now I have another issue. How to dry her off without looking like a total perv. This will be hard. If I do it wrong, we will likely never be a good team. It would be worse than if I told her about this being a TV show.

"Uh, o...okay" I stuttered s I shuffled towards her. I took the towel averting my gaze and began to dry her. I swear to God I looked like the biggest retard ever with all the shaking I was doing.

"You'll need to, ah, press harder." She said. So I did. I dried off her arms and shoulders. Then I came to a halt. She showed no signs of taking the towel, and she said she needed help with her back ONLY. So what the hell am I doing.

"Shouldn't you dry your breasts, AHHH mean chest!" My mind was screaming at me for that slip-up. All I could think about was how much of a fucking retard she must think I am now. 'She must think I'm a total perv for saying that! How did that even slip?!' But, to my total surprise, I heard her laugh. And I swear it was the most beautiful laugh ever. Better than a babies laughter.

"I could, or I could let you do it. God knows you'd enjoy it" She emphasized the last two words, and there effect was noticeable. I had no words. Even if I did, they would make the situation even worse. So I just did it. I dried up her stomach, and the bottom of her mane. Then I did it. As I got to the upper part of her ruff, I felt a medium size, firm breast. I must have looked like a tomato. I looked at her face, and it looked liked she was enjoying it. I dried off you chest, and ran into a whole new problem. The lower regions. I skipped the solution. I'm to tired anyway. I dried off her crotch before she knew what happened. I even heard her yelp, but not complain. Before I knew it her legs here dry and I was down the hall. Best worst experience ever.

**Dark: So, Victor, how was that chapter.**

**Victor:...**

**Nira: He's still embarrassed.**

**Dark: Well how was it for you, Nira?**

**Nira: Whispers to Dark**

**Dark:...**


	4. It begins

**Sorry for the long ass update. My computer was killed by a virus. Any way, not much in the mood for talking so I'll just cut to the chase.**

Sleeping that night was unusual. I don,t remember going to sleep, but I remember waking up very quickly. I paid it no attention however, and decided to get along with my day. I walked into the kitchen. But something was wrong. All the lights were off. I never cut the lights off. (I'm paranoid. Deal with it.)

But that wasn't all that was wrong. Everything was hazy. It looked like a black mist was just hanging around in the air. I really began to get worried, but it escalated into total shock when I came around the corner. I, was lying dead in the middle of the room. Nira was weeping over my body. The room was destroyed. As was most of the city that I could see out of a hole that was in the wall. I could just make out a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room that was laughing at my body. I tried to run, but I was cemented in place. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open. I could only stare in horrer at the scene before me. I could here the door behind me be bashed in, and five people that I do not recognize ran into the room and stopped dead in their tracks. No one knew I was there. No one save the figure in the corer. It began to speak to me. "**Do you like your fate?**"

I regain the ability to move my mouth. " My fate?! What the fuck is this?! What the hell is happening?! Who the hell are you?!"

"**Who am I? I am Death. Your death, in specific. As to your question, this is a premonition of the outcome of your current course. You are nowhere near ready to to complete your quest. When the fallen come, you will be killed swiftly. Take this into heart and fix what you must. Or I will be adding a new soul into my collection."**

He began to laugh before that same dark mist began to thicken around me, feeling like acrushing weight. It all began to swirl around me. I then woke to find my self in my room.

"What the hell" I mumbled.

"What do you mean" I voice said from behind. I nearky jumped out of the bed when I heard it. I spun around to face Nira. In my bed. Very, very close to me.

" Uhhh, why are you in my bed. And why are you lying so close to me?" I could fell the warmth radiating off my cheeks. As close as she was I bet she could to. She only giggled at my question.

" Well when I came in here to check on you,you looked very uncomfortable. You looked like you were having a nightmare of sorts. So, I came over here and laid down beside you, and snuggled up a little, and you seemed to calm down a bit."

She snuggled up with me. Most friends would only wake me up if I was having a nightmare. Not get in bed to comfort me. But come to think of it, most friends would NEVER, ask me to dry them off. So what does that mean? I she attracted to me? What? No, that's not possible. I've only known her for a few days. But what if-

"Uh, Victor? You okay?" I looked over at here, and then realized I was pulling a face. A really stupid looking one.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff. Trying to figure out my dream. See what it means." Yea, that was a lie. I knew damn well what that dream meant. But I did not want here to know what I was really thinking. Not yet any way.

"Well, what was you dream about? Maybe I could help." She sat up and cocked here head.

"Sure well in it I-" I just notice how beautiful she is. It was a really weird time for it, but I couldn't help but be mesmerized.. I looked down. I shouldn't have. Her ruff was matted down. She noticed me staring, and I began to see red peeking through he fur on her cheeks.

"Well, never mind, we'll come back to this. In the meantime, I, gotta go." I blurted and I quickly left the room. I reached in my pocket, and found the credit card still there. I have to take action of this vision. I didn't look like I was in very good shape on that floor. I need some more equipment. I need to make a chaneller. Something to help me draw on the void. Other wise my powers are useless. That and these surplus clothes can't really stop a bullet.

I got funny looks from all directions when I got to the city. Guess they don't see people like me every day. I had no idea where to go, so I decided to ask for directions. I Saw a little old man city by a store. I walked up to him, hoping he knew of anywhere to get the type of supplies I need. But then I realized. There are no stores that sell that level of equipment. But I know of a place that has it. Hypnos. But I found it very unlikely that they would turn up anything to me. Willingly. But I saw a place that sells kevlar vests, and weapons. Lots of them. We're gonna see just how much this card has on it.

Stepping through those doors I could tell that this is the right place. This world has no restictions on guns. That meant I could buy military hardware and weapons. They will come in handy on the pawns I'm sure will be sent. I look at everything that caught my eye. Snipers, rifles, pistols, everything. But then I laid eyes on the most beautiful rifle ever made. It was an experimental accelerator coil rifle. I made a beeline to the guy at the back. He looked up from his magazine.

"What you need?" He doesn't know English to well. But he didn't need to. He only needed to know how to get me that gun.

"I need that gun. Right there."

"Oh ho. You no have money fo dat ting."

"Fucking,try me. Ring it up. Here's my card." He had a smug look on his face as he typed in the number for the gun, but it turned into a total dumbfounded glare as he swiped my card. HE looked up at me and stuttered.

"You-you govament man! I give you gun! You get gun. You get all you need. Only ask. You get."

Government man huh? I could work this to my advantage. But not against Hypnos. I need a really solid plan before I mess with them, or else everything could go screwy.

One and a half million dollars in government money later and I'm driving home in a tank. That store was just full of surprises. And everything else for that matter. I pulled up and parked in front of the building I suppose I own and hopped out. I guess Nira heard the huge ass engine of the tank and I found her standing in front of the door looking very pissed.

"What the hell is this? You leave me alone with nothing but I gotta go as something to go on and then you pull up in that? What have you been doing?!"

"Spending tax dollars." Smartass I know, but who could resist saying that. "Listen, I'm sorry I left so quickly, but I, uhh, got a bit uncomfortable in there and I really had to do this. I promise I'll explain if you don't look at me like that anymore."

"No you're going to tell me any way. Now. Inside." And with that she stormed inside. Now how am I supposed to tell her that all of this stuff I bought was because of a dream? How do you tell someone that you spent a million dollars because you died in a dream. But, thats the thing. I don't think it was a dream. It was someone, or something planting visions in my head.

"GET IN HERE NOW" Nira's kind voice threw me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I still have an angry Digimon to deal with. So I picked up my stuff and stepped in side. I sat down my newly acquired hardware, which consisted of a Fifty cal. Sniper, a Desert Eagle, and the badass Accelerator rifle. And a few thousand rounds for each. I should have toned down the amount of ammo I bought since it's going to tale a lot of of space, but it's going to take a lot of bullets to kill all the nasties that will likely be flying at me. I found Nira steaming on the couch.

"Alright, you wanted to know, so here it is. That nightmare last night was really a vision of the future. How far into the future I don't know, but Death was there, the Grim Reaper, and he said that is what will happen if I'm not prepare. That, being me dead and most of the city annihilated. The ones that did the annihilating are the Fallen, dark god like being with a chip on there shoulders. That is why I left so quickly. I need to be ready. Now, does that clear things up for you?"

The look on her face said everything. She understood and believed every word I said. I could tell she felt bad about how mad she was at me.

"Yes. That does clear it up. And I'm sorry for being mad. I-I didn't know." Her face fell ad her eyes began to tear up. So I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. Then the dam broke and she began to sob loudly. Who knows how long shes been holding back these tears. There were no words that needed to be spoken. We just sat there, me holding her shaking form. I don't know how long we sat there, but it didn't matter. But she eventually calmed down eough to form coherent sentences.

"Thank you for this. You don't know how long it's been since someone held me like that. How long it's been since I felt comfort."

"Your welcome. If I can ever help you in any way, I will. And don't worry about apologizing for being mad. You had every right to be." I then happen to glance at a clock. It was really late.

"We should gets some sleep. No telling what tomorrow will bring. Come on." She began to sit up but was thrown back down by a shockwave that shook the city. I has begun.

"Get up! Now! We have to get out there! Its Started!" This will be more difficult without my powers, but I know their strategy. That vision burned information into my brain that I did not know about until now. This is only a bunch of scouts. But for us to win, I need to be fighting to. That means Nira will have to fight without my guidance.

"Nira, can you fight alone?"

"Yes, I've done it most of my life. Why?"

"Because you're gonna have to tonight. I need to fight as well. Other wise we're all done for. Now I'll get some of my stuff and you need to phase us out of here."

I grabbed the AR(Accelerator Rifle) and told Nira to phase us directly to the opening where the scouts had come through. Then came the sensation I will never get use to. Being squished. Luckily it only lasted for a second, and the I found my self staring one of the ugliest being ever created. A Void hound. But I somehow noticed a small glint of light on top of a roof. I looked up. He was one of the men from my dream.

**And there's you a nice long chapter for you to read over and over until I get done with the next one. As always, Read and Review. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for not updating in a while. I've been working on another story of mine. But, as I recall, I left you guys off at a fight scene. And no matter if no one really seems to care about this story, I don't give a fuck. I'm going on anyway. So enjoy the fight scene. It will be a bit short because the bad guy are pussies, but it will bring in a new character. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"Victor, what the hell are those?!"

"Those, I believe, are called assholes. I am supposed to kill assholes."

"Why are you being so nonchalant about all of this?! The city is under attack and you're treating it like a game. And who is that guy up there watching us?"

"I don't care who that-" I was not able to finish because an Asshole(That's what I intend on calling them for the rest of this story. Deal with it.) decided it wanted to try to bite my head off. I grabbed it by a weird horn thing on its head, and kicked it hard in the stomach. I was left holding whats left of its head, and a very disturbed looking Nira.

"What?"

"YOU RIPPED ITS HEAD OFF! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT"?!"

'Yeah that's how I, there someone behind me isn't there."

"Yes, there is. However, if I intended to kill you, I would have."

"Okay, we all need to just shut up and deal with these things. Other wise we're all gonna be house hunting. Now-" I had to shoot a particularly annoying Asshole in the face."As I was saying. I'm going that way, and you are coming with me. You, I don't know who you are so do whatever the hell you want. As in go away. Now."

"We will meet here when the threat has been eliminated."

I wasn't there to listen. I had already charged forward, shooting everything. Nira was pretty much abandoning my plan, instead fighting at here current position. I could hear her performing Diamond storms. I, on the other hand, was slicing now with two swords I keep secreted in a hidden sheathe under all my equipment. These were low class enemies, and wasn't worth the ammunition.

I could hear gunfire, from police I guessed, nearby. But before I could check, I got a nice swipe from an Asshole I didn't notice. But, I was wearing armor under my coat. It looked at the rip in my coat, and the armor that it revealed.

"Yeah mother fucker! There's armor under there!" I screamed before hacking it apart. Blood sprayed, staining my now ripped coat. I heard machine gun fire, and looked to the street beside me. The army showed up. Even they destroyed these wimpy scouts. But, them being human, did have casualties. I continued on course, until I came to the jeeps and Humvee that were parked in the road.

They were American. But I was In China. What? Wait, I'm in a fictional universe. Shit happens.

"Soldier, who's your CO?" I questioned one of the troops. He turned to look at me.

"It's Commander Miller, over there manning that machine gun. But who are you? You're not military."

"I'm not anymore. Thanks for the help." I saw the machine gun he was talking about.

"Commander Miller. Why the hell are American troops in Japan."

"Who's askin?" He said, not stopping the gun.

"Head Hunter."

He stopped firing." Daimon, get your ass on this gun now!" He got off the gun and another soldier got on it.

"Victor, what the hell are you doing here. More importantly, how the hell ARE you here?"

"First, I'm killing any of these things that show up to save the world. Second, no clue."

"Well,to answer your question, the Feds know something is up."

"That's the last of 'em sir!"

"Good work!. As I was sayin, the Feds have confirmed ruptures from The Void. They wanted people that can be trusted. So, they sent us in."

"Okay. Now, to repeat your question. How the hell are you here?"

"Classified. Now if you will excuse me, we need to get back to base. Pack it up men! We're headin back! Stay out of trouble Victor." And with that, he climbed into a waiting humvee, and the platoon drove off to who knows where.

"Who was that?" Nira asked approaching me.

"An old friend of mine. And no, I don't know how he's here. Now, where's that other guy. Oh, wait, behind me right? You aren't very good at hiding."

"I am good enough. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I, am Kronan. A Marine sniper. I believe I ended up in this dimension around the same time you did."

"Woah, wait, you're from Earth? My Earth I mean. "

"I was on a mission When I believe I was hot. Then I woke up here."

"Wait, you died?! Am I dead to? What the hell? Why can it never be simple?"

"I need somewhere to stay. I have the same mission as you. You say I'm not good at hiding? You never noticed me the past few days, did you?" He had been spying on me that long? I believe he is more than a sniper. No one has been able to spy on me without me knowing it. I was about to offer him a stay at my house, but Nira spoke up first.

"We have some spare bedrooms at our place. If you know whats happening, we could use some help. And I would like it if you explained the situation to me in full. This guy didn't do much to help."

"Of course. I suggest we leave this area before authorities find us. We can not be slowed down."

Nira took the liberty of phasing us home, scaring the shit out of me.

"Never so that without warning me. You almost gave me a heart attack." She looked at me with a fake sad face.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you could punish me later." I froze, I stopped breathing, and I'm fairly sure my heart stopped. Kronan just stood there, showing no emotion. Nira just stood there with a sly grin.

"I, uh, what? Did-did you really just say that?" I stammered.

"Yes, I did, now, what are you going to do about it?" I showed her that by walking away, well, I stumble away, tripping over my feet.

"I believe I will retire also. We all need rest." I heard Kronan say. Shortly after I heard Nira pad her way into the bedroom. I felt her get into bed and slide, really, close to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, no, wait, yes, but I barley know you! I've known you for less than a week!"

"So?" She said smugly, knowing it would throw me off.

"i.. well, I don't know."

Exactly. So what's your problem with it?" Truth be told, there was no problem. I did kind of like her, but this was extremely sudden. But, I suppose it's not unheard of. Still, it did catch me off guard.

"well, I guess there isn't one. Just caught me off guard I guess." I said, laying back down. She closly followed.

"So you don't mid?"

"I guess not, no."

"Good!" She said before jumping on top of me and settling in.

"I need a good pillow. And you are nice and warm." I decided not to say anything. I decided that I'll just go with it. So I did. And it put me right to sleep.

When I woke the next morning I almost freaked. Nira wasn't in the same spot she was. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her muzzle was buried under my head. And I kinda liked it. It was warm, and it felt like our bodies were meant to be like this. Or maybe I'm just nuts. Either way, I settled back in. My slight movement when I woke up appeared to have woken her up to. I could barley tell. She's a good fake sleeper.

"Enjoying this, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Was this an accident, or did you know what you were doing?"

"A little of both. Why? Should I move?"

"We both need to move. Stuffs still going on. That and it's one o clock."

"I didn't realize it was that late. I guess we have to move." We then, regrettably, pulled apart. I'm still not sure just what I feel about here, but that definitely helped me think on it. Only time will tell however, and from the looks of how it's going, that time may be soon. But at that time I was just extremely hungry.

I left the room following Nira, and I saw, in the living room, Kronan, on his finger tips, meditating.

"What are you, a ninja?"

"That is one way to say it." I gotta admit, this guy is weird. But, If what he says is true, he may be important.

"Whatever man. You want breakfast?"

"I already ate." God this guys weird.

"Okay then. Nira? You want something? I'm pretty sure there some stuff in the fridge."

"Since you mentioned it, I did go supply shopping before you woke. We have an ample supply of food.

"I would appreciate it if you tell us when you do things. We need to stay slightly organized."

"I'll tell you when I'm gonna do things." Nira breathed in my ear. My God she was seductive. I didn't know she had this side. But I do know what I thought about her. I did like her. No, I do believe I loved her. I guess I do believe in love at first sight. Anyone who doesn't can suck it.

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" I don't think she expected that response from me. She looked a bit surprised at first, but that look quickly turned into a smile.

"Oh will we?"

"At the rate your going we will. Now, I need food. And I believe you do as well." I went to the fridge that had apparently been stocked by the Ninja in the living room. I opened the door, and was shocked by how much was in it. Meats, veggies, eggs, even beer! You name it I guarantee you it's in there.(Don't try me.)

I pulled out a carton of eggs. One o clock or not, I haven't had an omelet in god knows how long. I pulled out a to of other stuff to add.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Surprise."

"Smart ass." Really? Me? No shit. She went into the dining room and sat at the table. She wanted me to cook for her. I already had four eggs on the table, so I added about five. I went through the boring process of cooking, and ended up with a giant omolette, full of meat, veggies, and God knows what else. I put it on a platter and walked over to the table where she was sitting and placed it between her and another seat, at which I sat down in.

"Well, lets eat." I said handing her a fork.

"Okay." I won't bore you with the eating process, but I assure you I'm a damn good cook.

"Now what should we do, O wise Ninja?"

"Wait for the next arrival, be it of an ally or enemy."

"Ally? How do you know that anyone else will come?"

"There should be five of us, not counting her. A warrior, which is you, an assassin, me, a medic, and engineer, and a Spec Ops soldier." Is it just me, or did Spec Ops sound a bit out of place?

"How do you know?"

"Well, as you said. I am a wise Ninja."

"What ever. But I aint staying in here. I gotta do something. I'm going to just go out into the town. Since, as you know, we are in a linear TV show. A linear TV show in which I don't know where we are. So I'm just going to go screw around. Anyone coming?"

"I will!"

"You know that if you do you'll have to stay phased out."

"Of course. But I don't want to leave you alone. Besides. I want to check the damage the attack last night did to the city."

"Fair enough. Lets go."

After leaving the house, I checked around for any of the tamers from the show. I didn't see 'em. I decided to check that old building they put Guilmon in. If he's not there, then I won't know what to do. Nira was doing a good job of being patient. I walked the path in the park until I found the building, finally. I was a bit rusty on these things since I haven't seen the show for so long.

I walked the path to the entrance, and lucked out. It sound like a lot of people were int there talking. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like them, so I took a gamble and knocked on the door.

"W-whos there?"

"Open the fuckin door. Now."

"No."

Open it or I'll rip it of the hinges. You would not benefit from that."

"Yeah, right. You can't do that." I had enough of that. I gripped the side of the door and pulled it hard. It popped off the hinges, and I just dropped it to the side and stepped in.

"What was that. Not possible?" But talking was cut short due to the original Renamon trying to punch me in the face. I grabbed her fist and landed a blow to her stomach, knocking her down.

"Chill. I'm not here to fight. I'm here for information. Nira, get in here."

"I already am."

"What?! Another Renamon?!" Rika squealed.

"And what did you do to my Renamon?" She said quietly to her now injured partner.

"I defended myself. And yes, there is another one, but Nira is special. She's also purple. Now quit being so fuckin quiet. It pisses me off."

"Wait, you're the one from last night! The one who was killing those things! You and that Ninja guy. And you're partner."

"Yeah, thats me, now, have you dealt with, that, reaper thing?"

Yeah, we took care of that a while ago. We just got our Digimon back." Said Takato. I think.

"And then you go and almost delete mine all over again." Rika screamed.

"Shut the hell up. It was just a pressure point. Digimon have those to. It'll wear off innnn, now." As I finished my sentenced the previously paralyzed Renamon jumped up and tried to attack me again, but this time Nira leapt to meet her. I didn't want a fight breaking out, so I had to act fast, I jumped between both of them and pushed them both back.

"Everyone just chill, I'm on your side!"

"Oh yeah? How do we know that?"

"The fact you're all still alive, or maybe the fact I was killing all those Assholes last night. Take your pick."

"Rika, he does have a point. He did help kill those hings, while we were all up here."

"Can it Henry, I still don't trust him."

"And I still don't give a shit. Now, I'm going to sit your door in the same general spot and walk away. If you ever need anything, I live in the house on the corner of the street, near Takatos bakery."

'How do you know my-."

"Goodbye." It seems we are not in a storyline right now. At least that meant there's less for me to screw up. I never really liked plans anyway. All of a sudden I felt weak, and I almost passed out. Nira ran and caught me before I fell over.

"Whats wrong?! Are you okay?"

"No. I am definitely not." I was not okay. I knew after the first few seconds what was wrong. The Fallen had shut the Void off until they needed to get more Assholes in. That means what little bit of energy I had been able to draw from the Void was no longer available. And that meant I needed that equipment from Hypnos right now. And I know just the Ninja to help with that.

I needed Niras support the whole way back. You shoulda seen the looks people were giving me. They thought I was crazy. I'm not Crazy! Well... Either way, Ninja was waiting for me when we got back

"You felt that disturbance, yes?

"Felt it? It's kicking my ass! I feel like shit!"

"I would suspect as much. You are closely linked to the Void."

"Yeah, anyway, I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I need some stuff from Hypnos. It's equipment for a tapping device of sorts. I'm sure you know what for."

"Yes, I do. You need energy from the Void to function properly. But you do realize that now that the Void is shut off from this world, you will not be able to draw enough energy for all of you abilities?"

"Oh shit! NO, I didn't! Fuck that makes everything so much harder. But, I'll be less likely to die with that device. You know the pieces required for it?"

"No, I don't. I'm a Ninja. Not a fucking mind reader." It tool everything I had to keep from laghing at that. For some reason hearing him cuss is hilarious.

"Yeah, okay. I did make a list of parts, just in case. I left it in the kitchen, on the counter. We need a bit of planning. I hate planning, but for this, it must be done. Nira, please help me to the couch." She did so, and then sped off to the bedroom. I had no idea what for. But I had matters to attend to.

An hour of planning later, and Ninja was ready to infiltrate Hypnos.

"So, you know what to do, correct?"

"Yes. Infiltrate headquarters via a main vent on the south side of the building. Once in, locate main laboratory. Once it is located, locate the three pieces of equipment, and exit through the same route. All the while stealthily killing anyone who gets in my way."

"Good. Now go on. I have to check on someone." Ninja left through some hole in the roof or something. I don't think he believes in doors. But right then, how he left is not a priority. Something was up with Nira. I intended to find out what. I opened the door to my bedroom, and there she was. She looked pitiful. I was fairly certain she had been crying.

"My God. Whats wrong?" I asked here, trying to walk to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine now." I sat down next to her, still feeling very weak.

"I call bullshit. Whats wrong."

"NO! I'm fine! Stop worrying."

"That's like telling me to stop living. Tell me, what, is ,wrong."

"You'll just reject me completely If I do."

"Lets get something straight. I will never reject you. Ever, under any circumstances. Now. Please tell me." I said, turning her to look at me.

"I-I like you. And not just as a friend. You were the only person who did not reject me for being different. You didn't cast me aside, you never yelled at me, you only treated me as an equal. You actually treated me as though I was your human equal. I like you as more than a friend that let's me use him as a pillow. I love you."

**And there you are. Chapter five. It didn't have a lot of interesting stuff covered, but it did cover the relationship that was described in the summary. Yay. Let me know if it was to cheesy and I'll be sure to do a rewrite. If my language offended you get off the internet. Either way, Leave a nice review for me, maybe pop in a favorite and call it a day. Either way, I've been writing on stuff for hours so, Till next time.**


	6. Good ol' Authors note (Already?)

**Okay, authors note. I know its pretty early in the story for one of these, but I just wanted to let everyone know that due to the pretty large amounts of OCs, I would like anyone who wants their OC to be used to PM me details about their OC and how I am allowed to use it. If you want it to be used, you must:**

**Tell me age**

**Give me the Name (Duh)**

**Personality**

**Brief history**

**Ability, if they have one**

**And the restriction on the usage**

**Give me all of that and it will almost definitely be used. If you do send OCs I would be able to make the story a bit faster since I would have to drop it until I make new OCs. That's about it.**


	7. Fate of the Story

**Hello people. You probably will never see this, but meh. Anyway, more to the point, this story is at a full halt. I have no real will to continue it as it is shit in my eyes. I honestly think it can be far better, and so when I do start on it again, which will not be soon, it will be of better quality than the current chapters. Please, PM me if you like the idea and the plot, and if you want me to just add on to it, or all out rewrite it. Or, you could also leave a review. The fate of this whole story is in the hands of its readers. If I don't get a reply in two months, it will be dropped and buried for good. Thank you, and have a nice day...**

**EternalDark**


End file.
